Sasuke and the Service Boy
by NaruSasuNaruLover
Summary: I am not in love with him, I only stare because I like his body. No matter what he may say, or think, I don't like him. NaruSasu, rated to be safe. Contains Sasuke in denial and a persistent Naruto


**I like one-shots, they're so much easier to write…you may see a couple from me before school starts on the 29****th**

**I really wanted to make this a multi-chapter story, but I don't have the time and I like the idea so it's becoming a one-shot.**

**As always, I own nothing regarding the Naruto characters**

_**Italics **_**= Sasuke's thoughts or emphasis – you should be able to tell the difference. If it's only italicized for one word it's for emphasis, if it's for a sentence or more than it's his thoughts.**

**This is in Sasuke's POV.**

**Sasuke and the Service Boy**

_I am __**not**__ in love with him. He's a moron; a complete idiot that likes to flirt with me. I'd have to be insane to like him, right? I only stare at him because he's highly attractive. No matter what he may say, or think, I don't like him in any form of the word. _That's what I told myself every time I was watching him cleaning my pool, shirtless.

Uzumaki Naruto had been cleaning my family's pool for two years, ever since the summer of our freshmen year. Over those two years he'd developed a crush on me, one that wasn't very subtle. Once he told me about his crush, it didn't surprise me that he came on strong. Naruto always did things with persistence and determination; nothing was subtle with him. _Everyone_ knew about Naruto's crush, even my parents. My mother thought it was adorable that her best friend's child would fall in love with her child, and so no matter what my father thought of it he wouldn't voice his opinion. While with everyone else my father was forceful and in charge, he knew better than to disagree with most of what she said.

_The idiot actually thinks that I like him, but I don't. I like his body. I am an Uchiha and Uchihas don't like idiots._ I thought, though at times it just felt like I was trying to convince myself that I didn't like him. Furthermore, contrary to my feelings, I found myself sitting out by the pool every time that he cleaned it. I truly believed that it was only because of his physical attractiveness; that was the only reason I found myself lying out by the pool that I usually hated. "Not that I mind, but you should know that you're staring again," Naruto said, pilling me from my thoughts.

"Shut up moron," was my not so cleaver response. I looked away from him, trying not to give him more encouragement to pursue his feelings. It wasn't _my_ fault that I couldn't help but stare; it was his. He stood in front of me shirtless, with sweat rolling down his perfectly tone and tanned chest. On top of that, his bright blue eyes kept looking at me seductively. His blond hair was wildly messy, but for some odd reason it suited him.

"We both know that you think I'm hot," he said confidently, borderline cocky. "Which is great because I think that you're hot too. So you should just admit that you like me," he grinned as he stopped working.

"I don't like you," I said quickly, probably too quickly. He obviously didn't believe me, but before he could say anything, I cut in, "Shouldn't you be working?"

"Come on Sasuke, haven't we been playing this stupid game long enough?" he asked while he resumed working. He looked at me in a way that just made me want to kiss him. It also made me want to smack myself for even having those urges.

Oh, did I mention before that I'm Uchiha Sasuke? I'm the son of one of the richest families in the country. I was his complete opposite, which made me wonder even more why he had a crush on me. Not only were our appearances opposite, but our personalities were as well. My dark hair and pale body completely contrasted his blond hair and deeply tanned body. My eyes were dark and piercing, his were bright and friendly. I concentrated on my academics and he concentrated on his sports. We were opposites, which is why I thought that a relationship would never work out. "There is no game," I told him coldly. I tried to glare at him, but part of me was starting to think that I was in denial.

I started to feel somewhat nervous as he put down his cleaning supplies ad walked toward me. He had a predatory look on his face, which made him look even more attractive. Before I could even blink, he was straddling me as he said, "You know _exactly_ what game I'm talking about." Hid voice was low and it sent a slight shiver down my spine. He then did something that I never thought he'd have the balls to do: he kissed me.

My body went stiff as the shock took over. Part of me just wanted to melt into the kiss, the other half wanted to push him off and punch him. The latter won, well partially. I pushed him off and just stared at him before yelling, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" I was slightly flushed, which only seemed to fuel his fire.

"I was kissing you," Naruto said. "It's what people do when they like each other," he smiled, making me want to hit him again.

"I _know_ what you were doing, I was asking why you were doing it," I growled out. "Did I say that you could kiss me?" I asked, annoyed both with Naruto's actions and my reaction.

"Well, if your blush is any indication, I'd say that you liked it," he grinned again. "Plus you didn't do much to push me off of you," he added. It was then that I noticed he was, indeed, still straddling me. I blushed again and pushed him off of my lap and onto the ground. He stood up again, "You know suppressing your feelings isn't good for you."

"I don't like you, get that through your thick skull," I said, frustrated with the feelings that he was causing. I stood up, just wanting to get away from him. I swiftly took off my tank top before diving into my pool.

"Doing that isn't helping your cause," he told me, looking at me like I was a piece of meat. He slowly took off his sandals and pants before jumping in wearing only his boxers. I felt my heart race as he swam toward me. "Making yourself shirtless and soaking wet only makes your hotter," he said as he was within inches of me. I don't know what I was thinking by jumping into the pool; I knew that he'd follow me and being in the pool only made him look hotter. The water weighed down his hair and his exposed skin only glistened more.

I backed away, which I realized wasn't the smartest thing to do once my back hit the pool wall. He placed one arm on each side of me, trapping me in my place. I felt a rush flow threw me that I knew meant that I actually enjoyed the position. He leaned in only part of the way, as if to test my reaction. I didn't push him away; I just looked at him in anticipation of what would come next. If I were honest with myself, I knew that I didn't _want_ to push him away. "So can I kiss you now?" he asked, his voice just above a whisper.

"Shut up," I said just as quietly before I pulled him into a kiss. It was sloppy and passionate, it made my heart race faster than any other kiss that I'd ever experienced. I tangled my hands in his hair, loving the feeling of how soft it actually was. He pushed me further against the wall, but I didn't mind, I just wrapped my legs around his waist, leaving him to support the both of us. He held me up in the shallow end of the pool and I loved the sensation of his tongue against mine while his hands roamed my body. As his hands moved further south, I knew where it was heading and so I quickly broke the kiss. I let my legs fall back to the ground and my hands untangle from his hair before I stopped his roaming hands. "Stop," I said, slightly out of breath.

"What's wrong?" he asked, also a little short of breath. He looked confused and I knew why. He had thought that everything was going good and that I was in to where it was heading.

"We can't do this," I said. He was about to protest, thinking that I meant that we couldn't have a relationship, so I clarified, "I'm not having sex in the pool. Someone in my family could come home at any minute."

He just grinned and said, "That's half of the fun." I pushed him away from me and quickly got out of the pool. He looked disappointed, but followed me. "What, are you scared of your family finding out that you like me?" he asked, showing an odd insecure side to him that I didn't even know existed.

"No," I said completely serious. I didn't care if my family found out that I liked someone, it was just the fact that I didn't want them to walk in on something so intimate. Not to mention the fact that we haven't even started dating which meant that it was all moving too fast. "It's just," I tried to find the words to say without sounding like a girl. "Don't you think this is just moving a little fast?" I asked.

He just smiled and pulled me to him, "We can move at whatever pace you want." He kissed me again, only the kiss was different. It was gentle and filled with love. When he broke the kiss, I found myself wanting more. "How about we start with this; will you go out with me?" he asked calmly. "And I don't mean just on a date, I'm asking you to be my boyfriend," he stated, making his intentions very clear.

I nodded, for a moment not being able to find words. "Yes," I finally said, trying to contain my smiled, but completely failing.

"I knew persistence would pay off," he grinned before pulling me into another kiss. It was in that moment that I knew; perhaps I really was in love with an idiot. And in all honesty, I still am.

**The End.**

**I feel as if this could have a better ending. What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Please review **


End file.
